1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for separating a plastics-containing mixture which comprises a lead alloy, a polyolefin, a polystyrene and ebonite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a method for separating a plastics-containing mixture, such as a waste battery of a motorcar which comprises a lead alloy, plastics and the like in a continuous manner on an industrial scale has not yet been known since the separation of such a mixture is very difficult to carry out. The only known method for separating such a mixture is a separation into the lead alloy and the other materials by a heavy media process or a manual separation. However, even in these methods, the plastics-containing mixture from which the lead alloy has been separated can not be reused in industry and, therefore, the plastics-containing mixture have hithertofore been disposed of.